Vacasiones Inolvidables
by Katherina Call
Summary: Summary: Bella vive unas vacaciones aburridas con la rutina de siempre, hasta que un accidente hace que conoZca a Jacob y su vida en ese lugar aburrido cambie.
1. Prologo

**Porque amo a Jacob y tenia que escribir algo sobre el:) ****primero que nada Todo los personajes son de S. Meyer**

**Solo lo que hacen los personajes y los escenarios son de mi imaginación.**

**Summary: Bella vive unas vacaciones aburridas con la rutina de siempre, hasta que un accidente hace que conoZca a Jacob y su vida en ese lugar aburrido cambie**.

**

* * *

****PROLOGO**

Quizá en este lugar tan aburrido puedan ocurrir cosas inimaginables, pero también se puede encontrar algo que hacer sin tener que desatender tus prioridades. Bueno pues no pienso para nada así. Trabajar aquí es tan cansado, atendiendo gente. Pero bueno, no hay nada que se pueda hacer en un lugar como este.

Un pequeño accidente hará que cambie el rumbo de mis vacaciones.  
Una persona especial que tanto esperaba llegara a mi vida, haciendo que tenga un destino completamente diferente al que tenía pensado para mi vida.

Nació un amor tan rápido como se creía imposible, a primera vista se podría decir.  
Llenando mi vida de una alegría que nunca antes había sentido, y nunca creí hacerlo. Todo fue gracias a él y su sonrisa en cada momento de mis días..


	2. Visita Inesperada

_VISITA INESPERADA_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Eran vacaciones de Semana Santa, la verdad no tenía la menor idea de porque todos venían a vacacionar en este lugar tan carente de emoción.  
Y yo quedándome aquí, claro, tenía que atender la estúpida tienda-Coctelera-Farmacia-No seque de la familia. Lo único bueno de trabajar en un lugar como este, es la posibilidad de deleitarse con los cuerpos de los surfistas, aunque algunos solo eran unos estúpidos que creían ser superiores a todos los demás.  
Los demás tipos de persona venían siendo solo muchas mujeres en traje de baño, con un cuerpo sumamente operado, para tratar de conseguir la atención de todos y cada uno de los visitantes.  
La verdad, no le encontraba gracia a lo que hacían, de hecho algunas eran mas plásticas que las muñecas que tenia de pequeña, pero bueno las que querían lucir así eran ellas así que trataba de no ponerles atención cuando llegaban a la tienda y pedían algo.  
Una voz demasiado familiar me saco de mis pensamientos.  
-Señorita, me podría vender unas cuantas vendas por favor, mi amigo se lastimo.-Levantando la vista divise a un muchacho alto, cabello corto, buen cuerpo y sonriendo ligeramente, aunque tenía una pizca de preocupación, al parecer podría ser que estaba esperando las vendas.  
-Claro, aquí están- Dije, dándoselas y recibiendo el pago por ellas, la verdad esque ese chico venia seguido, al parecer no debía vivir tan lejos porque seguido estaba por estos rumbos aunque no hubieran vacaciones.  
-Señorita- De verdad aquí nunca podía observar nada por más de 20 segundos porque siempre llegaba alguien a querer comprar algo. Simplemente quisiera que dejaran de venir cada 5 segundos por una cosa diferente en lugar de llevarse todo lo que ocupan de una vez por todas. Pero claro, debía poner mi mejor cara y atenderlos. Como siempre.  
-Si, dígame.-Conteste mientras cedía mi atención a la muchacha que acababa de llegar. Creo que si hubiera sido otra persona mi rostro no reflejaría la misma emoción con la que estaba en estos momentos.- Ángela!- Fue lo único que pude pronunciar mientras me apresuraba a la entrada del pequeño cuadro que era la tienda, para encontrarme con los brazos de mi amiga.  
-Bella!, te eh extrañado demasiado.-Me dijo apretándome a su cuerpo, la verdad era tanto tiempo que teníamos sin vernos, que cada vez que podía me ponía a hablar horas y horas con ella.  
-Pues como crees que eh estado yo en estos dos meses sin verte!. Te eh extrañado demasiado, demasiado diría yo.  
-Claro, es que soy inolvidable.- Dijo para después soltar una carcajada, y soltando el abrazo que teníamos.  
-Claro señorita, quien no extrañaría esos días de locuras a tu lado.  
Soltó una carcajada.- Bueno y que tal ha estado tu vida sin mí?.  
-La verdad ha sido todo un infierno. Sabes cómo odio estar aquí sin poder hacer algo, atendiendo las necesidades que tienen los demás. Todo el día estando aquí encerrada en este pequeño cuarto de madera lleno de cosas para surf y primeros auxilios.  
-Calma, calma Bells, te exaltas demasiado. Bueno ya tranquila, ya estoy aquí, y si tengo que sacrificar mis adoradas vacaciones para estar un rato contigo y que no te la pases tan aburrida estas dos semanitas que estaré aquí, aunque sea poco tiempo me tendrás de enfadosa aquí.  
-Aww Ang!, Sabes que te amo!-Dije dando unos pequeños saltos de emoción. Parecía una niña pequeña cada vez que estábamos juntas. Ella sabía exactamente qué hacer para poner una sonrisa en mi boca.  
-Bueno chica, tenemos que ponernos a trabajar, pues si llegan tus padres y nos ven "holgazaneando" no quiero que te den un sermón de que soy una mala compañía.-Dijo para terminar con una carcajada.  
-No creo que lo hagan, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar vamos, manos a la obra a atender a los clientes que vienen.

Y así fue el transcurso de toda la mañana y tarde. Atendiendo a cada chiquillo enfados que venía a querer llamar la atención, o simplemente a dar lata la verdad. Creo que no se nota que odio mi trabajo. Pero el único lado bueno es la espectacular vista. Cada poco tiempo llegaba algún muchacho lleno de músculos hasta más no poder.  
La mayoría llegaba con buen humor y haciendo uno que otro gesto provocativo. Cuando no teníamos clientes nos recargábamos en la pequeña barra a observar a todos.  
Lo bueno es que del área de cocteles se encargaba Mike, era un chico agradable pero, a veces era muy "cariñoso" o más bien encimoso .  
Era lo más considerada con él y le decía que se alejara de buena manera, pero o no entendía o no quería entender.  
-Vamos Bells, tranquila- Me dijo Ang después de que alejara por quinta vez en el día a Mike.  
De verdad que se podía ganar el premio del mayor enfadoso de la historia, pero bueno, prefería aguantarlo unas pocas veces al día a tener que atender yo todo el local. Así que o lo aguantaba o me conseguía otro. Creo que escogería la segunda opción, pero no creo que enseñar a otra persona a hacer todo lo que hace Mike, fuera buena idea. Así que tengo que aceptar lo que me toco en esta vida.

La Parte de la tarde, cuando se quedaba un poco más solo por aquí, nos sentamos tranquilamente a observar el bello crepúsculo que estaba. Casi no había gente que viniera así que nos podíamos sentar y platicar de lo que habíamos hecho en este tiempo.  
-Bueno ya, Suelta todo.-Le dije después de mirar su cara de querer contar todo, aunque de verdad tenía ganas.-Vamos, quiero saber que has hecho, ha sido tanto.  
-Bueno en realidad tienes razón. Primero, fue el cambio de residencia, adaptarme a los demás fue, bueno ya sabes cómo soy, no soy tan expresiva ni amistosa, así que fue el cambio en el que más creo que sufrí en adaptarme.  
-En eso tienes razón. Sé exactamente como eres, pero no podemos hacer nada, el hecho de que tus padres hayan decidido aceptar el puesto en el trabajo que le dieron a tu mama fue para que mejoraran y si es así, tenemos que aceptarlo aunque nos duela.-Y de verdad que dolía, después de que se fue, quede casi sola, tenía a mis demás amigos, pero no era lo mismo sin ella.  
-Eh tratado de entablar una pequeña amistad con algunas personas de mi alrededor, pero es casi imposible. Aunque trate de conversar con todos, mi vida estaba hecha en este lugar, solo aquí.  
-Tranquila Ang, sabes que cuando quieras las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para que puedas venir a vacacionar. A mi padre ya sabes, no le molestaría nada. Se la pasa todo el tiempo ocupado, así que no hay motivos para que cuando quieras escapar un tiempo te puedas venir.  
-Gracias Bells. Lose, pero creo que hay algo que me podría mantener un poco ocupada.  
-Algo? !No será mas bien alguien!- Se puso súper sonrojada, detrás de esto tenía que haber una historia.  
-Veras, es un chico que está en la misma escuela que yo y coincidimos en 2 clases, es súper lindo, pero creo que está saliendo con alguien...  
-Pero no estás segura o sí? Tienes una gran oportunidad de encontrar a alguien especial. Y como se llama él?  
-Se llama Ben, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, es atento y algo guapo.  
-Vaya, de verdad que me alegro !Ves que tienes un motivo más para que estar allá no te arruine la vida!  
-En eso tienes razón y dime, ¿Que tal tu vida aquí? Veo que Mike no ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo. ¿Sigue queriendo algo mas contigo?-Dijo soltando una carcajada.  
-¿Tu qué crees?-Dije viéndola a los ojos.  
-Bueno creo que sí pero, en realidad ¿No te interesa ni un poco?  
-Sabes que no Ang. Quizá antes, pero en este momento no. Puede que sea algo loco pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno pasara pronto. Y espero que sea conocer a alguien.  
-Bueno quizá será pronto, no tienes porque desesperarte, será pronto y quizá sea el próximo enfadoso que venga a comprar algo aquí.  
Soltamos una carcajada al mismo tiempo. De verdad me hacia bien que ella estuviera cerca de mi aunque sea solo estas dos semanas. Es preferible esto aunque sean solo unas hora a tener demasiado tiempo sin verla.

Estuvimos platicando cosas por el estilo hasta que llego un muchacho alto, moreno, de buen cuerpo preocupado por algo que había pasado.

* * *

**algun comentario?**

**Dejenlo x)**

**el que se les ocurra **


	3. Primera vista

**Primera vista**

_Bella Pov_

Llego corriendo súper rápido preguntando por algunas cosas, más bien subiendo demasiado la voz.

Al parecer su amigo había sufrido un accidente surfeando, así que recogimos todo lo que creímos necesario para ir directo a ayudarlos.

-Muchas gracias de verdad-Dijo mientras cargaba la mayor parte de las cosas que llevábamos.

-¿Ocupas algún doctor o algo por el estilo?-Pregunte preocupada por el chico que estaba lesionado.

-Creo que por el momento hasta no saber bien que paso no creo que ocupemos algo más.

Así seguimos corriendo hasta donde nos indico el chico. Estaban reunidos al parecer varios de sus amigos o podrían ser familia. De hecho todos tenían el mismo color de piel, el mismo tipo de musculatura -Súper wow, antojables de más-

Tranquila, probablemente tengan más de una a sus pies, así que no te emociones.-Pensé.

-Embry, apresúrate.-Le grito uno de todos los muchachos que estaban en el circulo. Bueno, ya sabía que el que había ido por las cosas se llamaba Embry.

El solo se limito a dejar las cosas en el suelo cerca del que estaba en el suelo-Seguía sin saber si era hombre o mujer, pues habían muchos cuerpos grandes alrededor, aunque solo habían alrededor de 4 mujeres entre todos.

Varios segundos después, se fueron moviendo poco a poco hasta dejar a un chico que al parecer era pequeño, sus facciones no eran de alguien muy grande así que estaría en plena adolescencia.

Entre la multitud, se escucho una voz femenina que gritaba el nombre de Jared. Quizá ese era el chico que estaba mal. A lo que pude entender era un chico que estaba practicando Surf y al parecer hubo una ola demasiado grande que lo hizo fue arrastrarlo y se estrello en una superficie de una roca que sobresalía.

De verdad esperaba que el chico saliera bien, pues solo llevaba unos pocos segundos inconciente, pero que se yo, no soy doctora ni nada por el estilo.

Mientras seguimos esperando, la cara de Ang se pone cada vez mas angustiosa, la verdad no conociamos al chico pero esperabamos que estubiera bien.

Después de un momento de silencio se escucho una persona tosiendo. Nos levantamos apresuradamente del suelo y dimos unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar donde estaban los demas. Fue en ese instante en donde lo vi.

Puede que fuera una idiota, pero parecia que todo alrededor de mi no existiera solo él.

No había volteado en mi dirección, pero espero que pronto lo haga. Estaba ocupado viendo el estado de su amigo.

Iba vestido como todo un surfista. Tenia una sexy boca y un hermoso color de piel, en realidad era hermoso, no creo que tuviera algún defecto.

La verdad es que seguía sin despegar la vista de él y me di cuenta cuando él dirigió su mirada a mí. Creo que mi cara fue de mil tonalidades de rojo, lo único que pude hacer fue medio tratar de sonreírle y tratar de desviar la mirada.

Si bueno creo que eso fue algo imposible, y el termino mostrándome una sonrisa hermosa con unos dientes tan blancos...

-Bueno vamos-dijo Ang tomándome del brazo y moviéndome del camino de los muchachos que al parecer ya estaba bien el tal Jared, pero la verdad estaba tan avergonzada de perderme solo en él. Alguien de quien no sabia ni su nombre ni nada por el estilo.

Todos ellos se fueron dispersando, más bien se fueron en varios carros, lo mas seguro es que fueran algún hospital para asegurarse del buen estado de Jared me parece.

El resto de la tarde fue más o menos aburrida, aunque había un hermosa vista panorámica, la verdad es que estar todo el DIA en ese espacio hacia que me estresara demasiado.

Al cabo de alrededor de las 11 de la noche cuando ya no había tanta gente porque era jueves cerramos y cada quien se dirigió a su casa con la excepción de Ang que se fue junto conmigo a seguir platicando de la "emocionante vida que llevaba".

La verdad después de contarle las mismas cosas repetitivas de la tarde, ella termino un poco o bastante aburrida. Y yo con sueño, nos dirigimos a mi cuarto. Como antes dormiríamos en el suelo las dos, pues siempre discutíamos a causa de que una no quería dormir mas cómoda que la otra.

Mi habitación tenia una gran ventana en la cual se podían apreciar fácilmente las estrellas. Nos acomodamos para verlas un rato. Al cabo de unos minutos Ang se quedo dormida a causa de que acababa de llegar del viaje.

La verdad seguía sin poder dormir a causa de estar pensando en él. La verdad es que espero volverlo a ver y saber por lo menos algo de él.

**Capitulo fue corto, pero espero trabajar mas en el segundo para que salga mejor.**

**Algun comentario, critica lo que sea bienvenido:)**


End file.
